


The Thorns Of A Rose

by Dweebo



Category: The Avengers
Genre: Army!Bucky, Florist! Tony, Husbands, M/M, Mentions of Major Character Death, Pastel!Tony, Pepper is pretty terrible in this, Steve is the ultimate bff, it gets real sad, there is some fluff though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8611282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dweebo/pseuds/Dweebo
Summary: "Tony, I miss you so much. I don't have a lot of time to write this, but I needed to write to you. I hope you're doing alright without me (not too alright though). I'm mostly fine, a little banged up, but everything will be alright when I come home. Tell everyone hello, and heckle Steve and Sam for me. I love you baby, so damn much and I think about you everyday. Love and miss you,James"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I fucking cried writing this and it might be lowkey shit but I got an idea so I'm gonna share it.

James grinned goofily, watching his husband talk animatedly with customers. Two young girls, apparently interested in Tony’s wide selection of flower crowns. He laughed happily at something one of the girls said as he rung up their crowns and their mother’s bouquet. He waved them out as they left, before turning and his eyes falling on his husband.

 

Tony snagged a flower crown, walking over and plopping down on James’s lap. James instinctively wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist as the smaller man carefully situated the crown atop James’s coiffed hair.

 

“There, perfect.” Tony smiled, patting James’s cheek. James snorted. “I'm always perfect.”

 

Tony rolled his eyes, prying himself away from James’s tight grip on him. “Of course, sweetheart.”

 

James watched his lover as he sashayed away, admiring his round ass and lean thighs through his black skinny jeans. He slowly rose from his spot in the window seat, making his way to Tony before being distracted by the large mirror next to him.

 

His eyes drifted over his broad chest, down his torso, before running up along his neck and to his face. He stared into his own eyes, his expression outwardly cold and menacing, hardened by years of war.  
His frown quickly changed to a smile as his eyes rested on the crown resting in his hair, placed there by his love.

 

Tony.

 

The best thing to ever happen to the soldier. The beautiful man had accidentally ran into him at a small shopping mart roughly seven years ago. James had been so enamored by the smaller brunette, instead of apologizing for ramming into him, he stuttered out clearly the best thing he could have said, “You're pretty.”

 

Tony had blushed and his mouth had parted slightly before letting out a laugh. He’d responded with a shy thank you as a mortified James internally cringed at his own words. Tony had stared at James for a moment before grinning. “May I?” Tony had asked, pointing at James’s hand with his pen. James nodded slowly and confusedly. Tony snatched his hand and wrote down what appeared to be a phone number along with his name before scampering off.

 

James had called Tony nervously two days later and things had gone nearly perfect for years. They'd been through several of James’s tours overseas, Tony having to turn over his family company, starting Tony’s flower shop. And they were still in love.

 

People that saw them on the street would have no idea they were together if it weren't for them holding hands. Tony, with his pastel sweaters, skinny jeans, and gentle, living demeanor. And James with his dark clothing, closed off expression, and tattoos. 

 

Well, you know what they say, opposites attract and all that jazz.

 

James had never been happier than when he was with Tony. Tony was a beam of sunshine in his bottomless pit of a life. 

 

He was shaken out of his thoughts as Tony came up next to him, resting his cheek against James’s shoulder and staring into the mirror with him.

 

“Admiring your beauty, I see.” Tony teased. James huffed and tilted his head down to kiss Tony’s hair, turning away from the mirror. “Why would I do that, when all the beauty is right here?” James purred, wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist and pulling them together. Tony slapped his shoulder lightly. “Shut up, you corny bastard.”

 

James laughed softly and pressed his face into Tony’s neck, inhaling Tony’s calming smell. Tony nudged his face so they could look at each other. They stared into the other’s eyes for long moments before the bell to the shop ringed. Tony stroked James’s jaw before breaking away to greet the customer.

 

James returned to his window seat and happily watched his husband at work.

 

~

 

James watched Tony as he slept, looking lovingly over his small form. His naked body curled into the soldier’s arms, his soft hair falling into his eyes, the light puffs of air hitting James’s chest every few seconds.

 

His eyes rested fondly on Tony’s only tattoo. Along his collarbone, James’s name was etched permanently into his soft skin, surrounded by an arrangement of different flowers that only Tony could ever remember what they meant. James maneuvered his hand up to stroke along the ink, his thumb brushing against his own dog tags loosely hanging from Tony’s neck. 

 

He ran his hand reverently down Tony’s bare side under their blankets, resting it directly under the other man’s ass. He grinned and wiggled his finger around till it reached Tony’s entrance, still wet and stretched from the night before.

 

He gently stuck a single finger inside of Tony, moving slowly in and out, massaging his inner walls with a finger. He carefully added another, not wanting to hurt his lover.

 

He glanced down to where Tony’s face was pillowed in his chest, when he heard a soft moan. Tony’s eyes were still closed but his brows were furrowed and his mouth was parted. 

 

James peppered his hair with kisses as he entered a third finger. Tony started to awaken, blinking slowly. “Buck..” Tony breathed out, clamping his eyes back shut, James grinning as he fucked into Tony with his fingers.

 

“Good morning, sweetheart.” James purred. Tony moaned as James increased his pace. “Ah...yes, good..morning to you too.” He managed to stutter out.

 

James pulled his fingers out, ignoring Tony’s whine of complaint. He maneuvered Tony onto his stomach, before straddling the back of Tony’s thighs. He took handfuls of Tony’s asscheeks, spreading them apart, then kneading the soft flesh.

 

He grabbed his own cock, pumping it in his fist, then running it along Tony’s ass. He entered swiftly, letting out a loud moan. Tony pushed up against him slightly, wanting James to move. 

 

And James did, starting off somewhat slow, not wanting to rush anything, before ditching that idea and pounding relentlessly into his husband.

 

His balls slapped harshly against Tony’s ass. They were both covered in sweat and spit, James trailing hickies all along Tony’s writhing body, leaning over him to intertwine their hands. Tony screamed with pleasure, loud and clear enough that their neighbors most likely could hear.  
James felt himself slip in and out of Tony at a rapid pace, their hips snapping together.

 

Tony panted, letting out a shrill noise, proceeding to cum all over the sheets. James sat back up and continued to slam into Tony until he felt his release take over. 

 

He flopped onto his side, pulling Tony against him and ignoring the sticky mess they had made. He peppered kisses along Tony’s neck, holding him them close, chest to chest.

 

“What inspired that wake up call?” Tony teased breathlessly. James kissed his cheek. “Just my love for you.”

 

“You only want me for my body.” Tony sighed dramatically. James ran his hand down Tony’s side. “It is an incredible body.”

 

“All for you.” Tony sang, rolling out of bed. James rolled onto his back, stretching out as Tony went off to shower.

 

As he heard the shower turn on, his phone began to ring. He groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes, trying to block out the noise. He laid there, listening to the phone ring for a good ten minutes.

 

Tony came walking back into the room. “Are you gonna answer that?”

 

James grunted, sitting up and snatching the offending telephone. “Barnes.” He said gruffly into the phone.

 

Tony came over and kissed his forehead before heading down to the shop.

 

~

 

Tony glanced over as Steve let himself into the shop, then hopping up excitedly to hug his best friend. “Steve!” He shouted gleefully. 

 

Steve huffed a laugh, hugging him back and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. “Tony, I've literally only been sick for two days.”  
Tony waved a hand around. “Still far too long.”

 

Steve shrugged on his apron. “I suppose..where's everybody?”

 

Tony tilted his head for a moment. “James is upstairs, Natasha is picking up Clint from the airport, Sam’s on his way. And everybody else is where they normally are.” He rattled off.

 

Tony grinned at Steve’s blush when he mentioned Sam. “So,” Tony continued, leaning his chin on his hand. “How are things with you and Sam?”

 

Steve glared and blushed harder. “We’re just friends, Tony.”

 

“You teased me and James when we first got together!” Tony pouted. Steve groaned. “That's the problem, me and Sam aren't together. And you and Buck have been together for ages, you really haven't gotten over that?”

 

Tony hummed wiggling his eyebrows, ignoring his question. “Alrighty. But when y’all finally get together, your fine ass better tell me.”

 

Steve mock saluted before turning away, probably trying to hide his red face. Tony chuckled to himself as he snagged his own apron, throwing it on over his sea green sweater.

 

He glanced over to see James walking down the stairs, face paled and tired. He walked over to his husband, concerned. “Buckaroo, is everything alright?”

 

James grabbed his lover’s hands. “I'm being deployed back to Iraq.”

 

Tony’s heart dropped down to his feet. “When?”

 

James squeezed Tony’s hands. “In two days.” Tony launched himself into James’s arms, hugging him close and asking into his chest. “How long?”

 

James’s strong arms wrapped around him. “A year.” He murmured. Tony nodded into his chest, refusing to let any tears fall. They’d been through this a multitude of times, but it never failed to pain the both of them.

 

“Okay.” Tony sniffled. “Alright, you've been gone longer I guess.” James pet Tony’s soft hair. 

 

“No cheating on me while I'm gone.” James tried to make light of the situation. Tony let out a laugh that sounded an awful lot like a sob. “I dunno, maybe Steve and Sam will let me in on their freaky endeavors.”

 

“I better not have heard what I thought I just did!” Steve shouted from across the shop.

 

~

 

The day James left was an emotional one, to say the least. Tony held a strong front, only shedding a tear when kissing James goodbye. All their friends were crying, however. Even Natasha had tear lines through her foundation. 

 

Tony had watched James board his plane, holding onto the dog tags around his neck tightly. 

 

Steve had driven Tony home afterwards, since he’d be living with Tony for awhile. Not a word was spoken besides a soft thank you from Tony for the first day.

 

After that first day, Tony poured himself into work. Doing every event that called in needing flowers, delivering them to old folks homes, working long hours at the shop. Anything to keep his mind from wandering to his husband.

 

Steve tried to get Tony to relax even slightly, but the man was indeed as stubborn as a mule (not that Steve has any room to talk.)

 

Tony now sat, staring out the window of the shop. Tears slipped down his face and he heard Steve shuffle up behind him. “It's time for Tony bedtime.” Steve sang lightly, grabbing Tony’s hand. Tony sighed, wiping his face dry and following Steve up the stairs. 

 

“Cuddling on the couch again?” Steve asked. Tony nodded, sitting down then curling into Steve’s big side. He felt similar to James, still a warm, muscled body, but not the same.

 

~

 

Five months into James’s deployment, and Tony was beginning to feel himself again. 

 

He was currently watching Sam and Steve “not” flirting at the front of the shop, smiling fondly at them. He was younger than everyone else in the friend group, but he and James had been together the longest by far. So, whenever a friend got into a new relationship, or one was budding, he felt like a proud mama.

 

He thought back to when he and James first got together. Everybody had either teased or judged them. Pepper didn't think they'd last longer than about a month, at most, thinking he was too young and some other bullshit. He and James never payed any mind to the eight year age difference, it never really mattered to either of them.

 

Tony snipped the dead leaves off of a few stems, preparing bouquets for an upcoming wedding, humming to himself.

 

“Tony!”

 

Tony turned to see Natasha walking towards him, waving an envelope. He raised an eyebrow. “Yes, dear?”

 

Natasha stared at him deadpanned. “Do you want this or not?” Tony huffed, walking over to her. “What is it?”

 

“A letter from your hubby.” She smiled lightly. Tony lit up like a Christmas tree. “James wrote?”

 

She nodded, handing him the letter. “Go upstairs and read it. We can handle things down here.”

 

Tony took off with the letter, up the stairs and into his bedroom. He threw himself onto the bed before looking closer at the envelope. It was addressed to him, a clearly written “Anthony Barnes” placed prominently in the center.

 

He carefully opened the letter, trying to keep his eyes from tearing up.

 

“Tony,

 

I miss you so much. I don't have a lot of time to write this, but I needed to write to you. I hope you're doing alright without me (not too alright though). I'm mostly fine, a little banged up, but everything will be alright when I come home. Tell everyone hello, and heckle Steve and Sam for me. I love you baby, so damn much and I think about you everyday.

 

Love and miss you,  
James.”

 

Tony smiled lightly, and he reached up to grasp the dog tags around his neck, holding them as tears fell silently. He wasn't quite sure why he was crying; perhaps it was happiness that his lover was still alive or that he remained distraught after being away from his husband.

 

Regardless, he swept up the letter and put it in the drawer of the bedside table. Then, wiping his tears, he headed back down to the shop. 

 

~

 

Tony was sipping coffee when he heard the doorbell ring. He made his way down to the shop and froze when he saw two military personnel waiting at his front door. An icy feeling washed over him as he went to open the door.

 

He unlocked the door and opened it. “Hello.” He managed out.

 

The men gave him sad, pitying smiles. “Are you Anthony Barnes?” One of them asked. Tony nodded slowly, trying to reassure himself that everything was fine.

 

“I'm Thomas Radford and this is Pastor Sean Flint. May we come in?” The same man, Thomas, asked softly. Tony nodded again, opening the door further and leading them into a corner of the shop where seats were located. They sat down and Thomas spoke again. 

 

“The Secretary of the Army regrets to inform you husband, was killed in action yesterday in Afghanistan. There was an explosion near where his unit was stationed and his body was not found. I'm sorry for your loss.”

 

Tony felt his heart stop and yet felt it thundering at the same time. “How do you know he isn't just missing?”

 

Thomas sighed sadly. “There is an ongoing investigation. Once everything is complete, you will have full access to the report.”

 

Tony stared at the ground in denial. He thought he heard them continue to speak, but he couldn't hear over the thoughts racing through his mind. 

 

He was shaken out of it when Pastor Flint rested his hand on his shoulder. “Is there anything I can do for you son? Is there someone I can call?”

 

Tony shook his head slightly. “No, thank you.”

 

The Pastor patted his shoulder. “We’ll let ourselves out, Mr. Barnes.”

 

Tony could only stare into space as the men left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whew boy this was a fuckin doozy. I love story though. So thanks for reading and stay tuned for many more stories to come!

Everything hurt.

 

His body felt like it was on fire.

 

He had no fucking clue where he was. All he knew was that it was dark and he could equally not feel his left arm and feel the excruciating pain at the same time.

 

There had been some sort of bomb on an unknown military base, and he didn't know what happened after that. 

 

He felt his eyes slipping closed, praying for his life. Without realizing, he drifted off thinking of Tony.

 

~

 

Tony was in utter denial. He refused to hold a funeral for James, refused to believe he was even dead actually. 

 

He went on, for months, still believing James was live and kicking. There was no way James was actually dead.

 

Steve on the other hand, became increasingly worried for his best friend. His heart had been shattered when he had heard of his other best friend’s death, but watching it tear up Tony wasn't helping anything.

 

Time went like this for what seemed like forever, and no one knew what to say.

 

~

 

James felt his hair growing even longer, and felt himself becoming even lonelier. He had been thrown in a cell about a month or two ago, and had seen no daylight or other people since. 

 

He was rarely fed or watered, and he downright stunk.

 

Everyday he waited for someone to come a torture him at least. The pain of being alone was almost worse than a waterboarding session or being stabbed with knives.

 

The endless darkness wrapped around him, consuming him, driving him insane.

 

Only one thing stayed on his mind.

 

His beautiful lover. Who he knew was safe and protected. That's what kept James going.

 

~

 

Tony had finally told Pepper about James, after she had pestered him about not answering her calls. She had come over to talk for awhile, even though hadn't wanted any company, especially not hers.

 

She had never liked James, always the biggest naysayer of their relationship. Always thinking James was too rough, or old, or not smart enough; honestly, the list went on for ages.

 

They had been talking for awhile, and things were going fine, well, until-

 

“Tony.” Pepper sighed. “I think it's time you get back out there.” 

 

Tony looked up, confused. “I was literally just outside.” Pepper pinched the bridge of her nose. 

 

“No, Tony. James has been...gone for a long while now. I think you should go on a date or at least hook up with somebody. It’d be good for you- hell, you're still wearing your ring?” She exclaimed.

 

Tony stared at Pepper in disgust and blatant anger. “The love of my life has been pronounced dead, and not even six months later you're telling me to ‘get back out there’?” Tony spat.

 

Pepper sighed again, not even flinching at his tone. “You know I was never terribly fond of him anyways-”

 

“Get out.” Tony snarled. Pepper stared at him, until he screamed. “Get out! You're not going to come into my home and my dead husband. The one person I love more than anyone. I'm never ‘getting back out there’. There is no one out there worth my time. Now leave.” He tried to maintain a cool facade but tears were now pouring out of his eyes like faucets.

 

Steve appeared out of nowhere, behind Pepper, expression stony. “Miss Potts, I'm going to have to agree with Tony. I think it would be best if you left.”  
Pepper glared at the blonde before huffing and turning on her heel, walking out. 

 

Steve turned back to Tony, who had curled in on himself, still crying. Steve’s heart ached as he pulled the small man into his arms. He rocked them back and forth slowly, trying to calm the brunette. 

 

“Steve I miss him so much.” Tony sobbed into his chest. Steve stroked his hair. “I miss him too Tone... I miss him too.”

 

“I'm not sure I can go much longer without him.” Tony whispered, voice full of fear and utter sadness.

 

Steve gripped Tony’s arms and pulled back, looking him in the face. “Tony. You know that you have so many people standing with you right? Me, Sam, Natasha, Thor, Rhodey, Clint, Bruce, and a hell of a lot more. You'll never be alone Tony. Everything will be okay, it'll take time, but it's alright.”

 

Tony nodded silently for a few moments. “Thank you, Steve. I love you, y’know that right?”

 

Steve laughed a sad sort of laugh. “I love you too, Tones.”

 

~

 

They had moved him into a different cell. This one had a small barred window, allowing some light, and it was the first time he realized his flesh arm was gone.

 

He now had a new one, made entirely of metal.

 

It hurt like hell, and he thinks the original arm was blasted off during the explosion, but it was better than having no arm, he supposed. But he was unclear as to where this metal arm came from...

 

He just hoped Tony still loved him, even with his new arm.

 

A bright light flicked on as a man, flanked by two other men, entered the room. 

 

“How is our prized possession holding up?” The man asked with a heavy accent James couldn't place. He walked over and stroked James’s face, then slapping it harshly. James groaned as his head snapped to the side. 

 

“So, General Barnes, was it? You can give us so much information, pet. And they won't come looking for you. They'll assume you're dead.” The man smirked. 

 

James glowered and spit in his face.

 

The smirk quickly turned into an expression of rage as he slapped him again. “Do not toy with me, boy.”

 

James remained silent and unmoving as the men made to leave. “We’ll be back, General. Until then, prepare your information. Whatever you don't tell us results in your own punishment.”

 

James watched them leave and growled angrily. How the hell was he get himself out of this?

 

~

 

Tony found himself walking down to his garage, flicking the light on and watching the room illuminate. He gazed longingly at James’s motorcycle, before walking over to the Mustang. 

 

He slid a hand over the car’s side, feeling the soothing metal underneath. He opened the door, climbing in and opening the garage door and driving smoothly out.

 

He wasn't quite sure where he was headed, he just needed away from everything that reminded him so much of James.

 

He drove aimlessly for hours, in the wee hours of the night, in silence. His mind, for once, felt completely blank. 

 

He pulled over to the side of a large body of water and sat. If he wanted to cry, he didn't. If he wanted to scream, he didn't. 

 

He felt numb.

 

He just wanted his husband back. 

 

He wanted the same strong arms wrapped around him. He wanted the smell of his cologne, the way his eyes crinkle when he laughs, knowing that James would always be beside him. 

 

And he wasn't ashamed to say he missed the sex. The way James always made him feel wanted, they way he felt protected in his hold, the insane amount of pleasure he received. James was his first, and no doubt his last. 

 

He wished this was all just some shitty nightmare, and he’d wake up to James plastered against his back, nose stuffed in his hair, and puffing breath down the back of his neck.

 

He missed everything.

 

~

 

God, how long had he been here? 

 

As soon as he found a way home, he would hold Tony as close as possible for as long as possible. He never wanted to let go of his lover ever again.

 

Tony must be worried sick. He wanted so badly to hold onto his baby and tell him everything would be alright, that he was never going overseas ever again. 

 

He would go home and do everything he ever wanted to do.

 

Maybe buy a Kama Sutra book for Tony and him, adopt a pet, maybe even a kid if Tony was into it. They could do anything their hearts desire.

 

James just had to get out of here.

 

He had started planning...somewhat. It wasn't easy. James wasn't an idiot, but he sure as hell wasn't a genius. No, he left all the genius in New York.

 

So the ideas were slow coming, especially with the fun torture sessions he has daily.

 

But he managed to find some of the nooks and crannies in the walls. He discovered how strong his new arm was, and could most likely bust through the window in the room. He could also probably go through the door, these men weren't necessarily the toughest, it was just the sheer amount of them.

 

He had come to recognize over the past several months, hell it could've been a year, that there were a lot of people on this shitty base.

 

But after he got out, where could he go from there? That was the question.

 

He could run the risk of getting caught again by just running to the nearest town. His best bet was most likely heading back to the base he was stationed at.

 

Now it was just time to get out of this damn place and getting back home.

 

~

 

Tony woke up slowly, dreading the day ahead of him more so than usual. Today was his own birthday.

 

He rolled over onto James’s side of the bed, snuggling with the pillow, trying to picture that James was here, maybe in the kitchen making coffee, preferably naked.

 

Tony sighed, eyes opening to see some of their wedding photos on the bedside table. He smiled painfully at his handsome husband and himself.

 

Steve had taken that picture, it was one of Tony’s favorites. James was staring lovingly down at him, holding him around the waist, as Tony laughed at something dorkily.

 

Tony smiled a bit longer before rolling out of bed. He made his way to the closet, stopping to look at James’s side. He snagged a pair of his own yoga pants before snatching one of James’s big long-sleeved shirts. He pulled the clothes on, moaning slightly at the faded smell of James’s cologne.

 

He padded into the kitchen, and started to prep his coffee. 

 

He glanced down at his phone next to him, and checked his calendar. There wasn't a party planned, but knowing Steve, there would be a surprise party of sorts at some point. He wasn't even going to bother opening up shop today.

 

The coffee machine beeped and he snagged his mug, filling it up, and then heading over to the couch.

 

He flicked on the TV.

 

“The military has discovered a lost-”

 

Click.

 

Tony was not going to miss the new episode of Cupcake Wars, dammit.

 

Tony didn't even notice Natasha walk in at some point. She rested her hand on his shoulder and he nearly leapt out of his seat.

 

“Jesus Christ, Nat. Warn a guy!” Tony exclaimed, clutching his chest.

 

She just smirked and sat down next to him, pulling him into her lap. “Happy Birthday.” She said.

 

He smiled at her. “Thanks.”

 

“You think Steve’s planning a party?” She asked.

 

“Most definitely.” Tony decided.  
She chuckled underneath of him, rubbing along his arms.

 

“How long has it been?” She asked quietly.   
“9 months since he was announced...y’know.” He replied, just as quiet.

 

She nodded and stroked his hair. “C’mon, let's go shopping or something. I'll buy food.”

 

Tony laughed slightly. “Alright.”

 

~

 

He had found the base.

 

The news had gone nuts.

 

He found out that the military had told Tony he was dead. Also that the date was May 29th back in New York. Tony’s birthday.

 

He was damn sure getting back to his baby today.

 

~

 

Tony took a bite of his cake, smiling as he saw Sam kiss Steve on the cheek. Took ‘em long enough.

 

A hand slapped on his back and he glanced up to see Rhodey. Tony lit up. 

 

“Platypus!” He shouted happily, standing up and hugging his best friend. Rhodey smiled and hugged back. “Happy birthday, Tones.”

 

Rhodey examined his best friend for a moment. “How you holdin’ up?”

 

Tony’s smile slipped and he shrugged. “Not great, if I'm honest.”

 

Rhodey hugged him again. “Everything will turn out, I promise.” He said with a grin. 

 

Tony patted Rhodey’s cheek. “If you say so.”

 

~

 

James stared in the plane’s mirror.

 

He was thankful he was able to shower before he left, he wouldn't want to surprise Tony smelling and looking like a sewer.

 

His hair had gotten so long, touching his shoulders. He flexed his new arm, it glinted in the light. He hoped it wouldn't scary Tony off.

 

His other arm was still as strong as ever, heavily tattooed. His cheeks were more gaunt, due to the lack of food and water he had had.

 

His eyes were haunted, and his outer appearance, as usual, shouted “leave me alone.” But on the inside, he was thrilled. He was finally going home. 

 

Back to Tony. 

 

“The Captain would like to ask everyone to return to their seats and fasten their seat belts. We’re about ten minutes from landing.”

 

James smiled.

 

~

 

Tony had changed back into a pair of yoga pants and one of James’s weird band T-shirts after everyone had left. Both Steve and Rhodey had offered to stay the night, but Tony just waved them off and kissed them both on the cheek.

 

He yawned, stretching out and nearly falling off the couch. He stood up, looking around for his phone.

 

Shit, he must've left it downstairs during the party. 

 

He sighed, slipping on a pair of slippers and heading downstairs. 

 

He found his phone lying on the counter and he reached for it, but stopped when he heard a shout of an expletive. 

 

He glanced out the shop window and saw a large man picking up his several bags. Tony went to the door, pushing it open and leaning out. 

 

“Do you need any help?” Tony asked, raising his voice so the man could hear him.

 

The head whipped around faster than Tony had ever seen another human move.

 

The man dropped all of his things, and before Tony could say anything, the man moved into the light and Tony got a good look at his face. 

 

“James?” He asked breathlessly.

 

~

 

James had tripped on the concrete like a fucking idiot and shouted, “Shit!” And proceeded to drop literally everything he was holding.

 

He heard a bell jingle and a voice call out.   
“Do you need any help?”

 

James spun around and his heart swelled and began pounding. He left his things on the ground and moved toward him.

 

“James?” 

 

James smiled to the point where it hurt and ran towards his husband, lifting him up and spinning him around. 

 

Tony’s overjoyed laughter filled the air and James set him back on the ground. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Tony’s immediately, holding him by the door waist as Tony gripped both sides of his jaw.

 

They both ignored the tears falling down their faces as they pulled back. 

 

“I knew it.” Tony whispered. “I knew you were still alive..”

 

James laughed freely. “I had to put up a hell of a fight, but it was worth it to see you again… god I missed you so much baby.”

 

They kissed again and Tony ran his hands down James’s arms, feeling the metal for the first time. He pulled back to look at the new arm. “Oh my god.” Tony whispered. James flinched, preparing for the worst. “Does it hurt?”

 

James opened his eyes. “Not anymore.”

 

Tony stroked it. “It's beautiful. Looks good on you.”

 

“It's a metal arm.” James said bluntly. 

 

Tony waved his hand around. “I grew up around metal, it's beautiful.”

 

James smiled softly, tracing a finger on Tony’s cheek. “You're beautiful.”  
Tony blushed, and smacked his chest lightly. “Sap.” He said.

 

“I was scared I’d never see you again. I'm allowed to be a sap.” James teased.

 

Tony hugged him, wrapping his arms around James’s neck and pulling him close. “I love you.”

 

James clung to him. “I love you too.”

 

“But wait,” Tony started. “What the fuck even happened? Why were you “dead”? How did you get back-”

 

James cut Tony off with another kiss. “Let me grab my stuff, we’ll go inside, and I'll tell you tomorrow, okay?”

 

Tony nodded, moving to help James carry his bags. They took everything up the stairs and threw everything in the living room. James glanced at Tony. “Is that my shirt?”

 

Tony shrugged. “I thought you were dead.”

 

James gathered Tony up in his arms. “I'm so sorry.” He muttered into Tony’s hair.

 

Tony leaned back slightly. “You're home now, it's okay.”

 

“I'm never leaving you again, Tony.” James whispered. 

Tony held James close, nuzzling into his neck.

~

 

For the first time in forever, the two lovers awoke the next day, happy, in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me prompts or suggestions at storiesbydweebo@gmail.com

**Author's Note:**

> Email me prompts or suggestions at storiesbydweebo@gmail.com


End file.
